


Bored

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Boredom, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gen, High School, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Bored

10:25 A.M, and Clark was bored with Smallville, school, and Sophomore Lit. First day of school, and already he was wishing he was back at the castle with Lex.

He opened his Great Works of World Literature text, and flipped through the pages. 10:27 and he was done. He raised his hand, and asked to be excused.

"No, Mr. Kent, you may not go. And flipping the pages of your book that way will only damage it. I'm sure the air conditioning will be fixed soon."

With a sigh, Clark sat back down and waited. He _hated_ playing dumb.


End file.
